


Together once more

by MandoVader



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Not One Of My Best Works, Reunion, This sight needs more Ursa/Alrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader
Summary: Takes place after Heroes of Mandalore.An Ursa and Alrich reunion, with two almost-kisses and one complete one.
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Together once more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandoGab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!!!

They didn’t have much time when it came to reunions. Not initially, at least- between Ursa almost beingkilled by a weapon, Clan Kryze’s death threats to their daughter, the said weapon’s destruction and everything else, Ursa and Alrich Wren had barely had time to breath, let alone talk.

The first time they had was in the kom’rk, after escaping Saxon’s commandos. No-one could see them from their position round the corner, just as Ursa liked. She hated any public show of affection, so their conversation composed of whispers, hurried yet sweet. 

“It’s been so long,” yes. It had been. So long since he’d heard her voice, seen her face. 

“I missed you,” Alrich surprised even himself with how quiet his voice was, how it cracked at the end. She was the one who had just been through a Beskar-heating weapon, so why was  he  like this .

“Me too,” she said softly, looking up at him. They locked eyes, leaned down, reached up. Their lips so close, gazes so longing, when Bo-Katan strode in. 

Her helmet was on, but Alrich swore he could see a smirk underneath. She knew what had just been about to happen. Ursa, who knew Bo far better, glared after her friend, but Alrich could just make out a smile underneath the frown.

With a small one of his own he took her uninjured hand in his, cradling it gently. She leaned back on the wall with a sigh, shaking her head slightly.

Ezra tripped out of the door, following Bo, and for a moment her arm went tense, but as soon as he departed she fully relaxed once again and partially leaned into him. 

Partial was better than nothing.

* * *

The next time, the two were completely alone. Aside from maybe two other warriors scattered around the Kryze camp, everyone else had left to Saxon’s destroyer.

Neither were talking, simply tracking the teams’ progress through the holo map, Ursa occasionally pressing a button or two. 

She moved to take a seat with a soft sigh, one Alrich had heard many times across the course of the day.

“Tired?” He enquired, moving to take a seat next to her.

“The Duchess tends to leave that after effect,” she replied, her thoughts, from what he could see, floating far away. With a shake of her head her mind dragged back to the planet, and for what seemed like the first time that afternoon she looked directly at him.

“How have _you_ been?”

His brow furrowed at her question, “Alright, considering everything. Pretty happy, actually,” he smiled, “now that I’m back with you and our children.”

She returned a smile, one that made the breath hitch in his throat. He loved that smile- the one saved only for him. There was the smirk and wide grin Bo-Katan received, and warm-eyed half-smile for Sabine and Tristan. But this,  _this_ was solely for him, and though rare, absolutely beautiful. 

“I love you,” the words slid of his tongue before he could make them sound better.

“That’s lucky,” she replied, “because I love you too,”

A shiver ran down his spine, and his hands reached out to pull her closer. As the anticipation built up, she leaned in, their lips so close, and - *beep, beep*. 

Pulling away with a sigh Ursa picked up her comm.

“Mother?” Sabine’s voice came out.

“Yes, Sabine?” Ursa tried to hide the annoyance in her voice, “Are you out?”

“We’re all done. The Duchess has been destroyed, and we’ll be back in about 2 standard minutes.”

“Good,” Ursa replied, “See you soon, then.”

“See you soon,” Sabine finished, a smile evident in her voice. 

It beeped off once again, and Ursamade her way to the doorway of the tent.

“We’ll meet them on their arrival,” she called over her shoulder, and he dutifully followed, despite yearning for that extra minute with just the two of them.

* * *

The celebrations had lasted way into the night, and it was 2 in the morning when the two of them decided to retreat. A few, including Sabine, had already left, but the party was still in full swing when they had, despite their new Mand’alor following them in.

Throughout the evening neither had let go of the others’ hand, but now they were here it proved difficult tofind words.

Soon each sat in bed, still in silence, listening to the drunken singing in the background.

“I’m sorry.” Alrich’s head swivelled round at his wife’s words.

“Whatever for?”

“I... I just...” Ursa, for the first time since he had met her, seemed lost for words.

“I never thought about anyone other than myself. I was selfish, arrogant, losing my whole family before I realised my mistakes,” she finally looked straight at him, eyes swimming with hurt, “I thought what I was doing was the right thing, but it only ended up hurting me and everyone else even more. The Empire- I should have fought against them, prevented all this from happening. But no, I was a complete di’kut.” She looked down once again, suddenly quiet. “I’m sorry.”

Alrich couldn’t bare to see her like this, so broken, so defeated. She had only been the same maybe twice in her life in front of him, despite everything she had faced. It was torture for both of them.

He reached one hand out to cup her face, angling it towards him.

“Listen to me, Ursa Wren. No, listen,” he added as her eyes averted downwards.

“You were not an idiot. You did what you had to do, to save the clan, to save us.

Yes, us. Without you I’d be dead, Sabine and Tristan too. The whole clan would be destroyed. Siding with the Empire may not have been the best option, but it was the only one to keep everyone alive.”

“But it wasn’t honourable, not Mandalorian,” she protested.

“It was. Look, Ursa, no one thinks any less of you, much less me. I still love you, I don’t care about what you’ve done. No one does.”

And he brought her head forward, kissing her softly, bringing her lips to his in a light embrace. She deepened it, running one hand through his hair, one resting on his back. It sent tingles down his back, growing more and more passionate with each passing second. When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, each were smiling. He planted one last kiss on her forehead before whispering, “I think it’s time to sleep now.” 

In unison they sunk into the bed, blankets almost falling off the edge. With one last grin, Alrich wrapped his arms around Ursa, and they fell asleep entwined.

Together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to MandoGab, not because of the story content (though I hope you enjoy it!!) but for your AMAZING, beautifully written works, comments, and continued support on everything I’ve done. Thank you! 💛


End file.
